Metal Gear: Outer Heaven (fan Film novelization)
by PD123
Summary: A novelization of the Metal Gear Outer Heaven fan film on uTube. If you haven't seen the film, please read my story anyway :). Solid Snake, a rookie, is sent to rescue agent Gray Fox and destroy the ultimate weapon... METAL GEAR! R&R please :)
1. Mission Briefing

"A few days ago, we sent one of our agents to Outer Heaven, a secret military base in South Africa. There was a high probability that a dangerous new weapon was being developed there, and FOXHOUND was asked to investigate. Everything was going fine, until a couple hours ago, when we lost contact with our man inside. However, right before we lost contact he mentioned a phrase... Metal Gear. Your mission is to recon the area, and use any means necessary to find out what Metal Gear is. Also, if the opportunity presents itself, rescue our agent inside."

The old man spoke the briefing as if it was his wedding vows. His old chapped lips moved in perfect rhythm as he straightened his back and rested his hands in his lap. His one good eye blinked after each finished sentence.

The person across the desk listened as carefully as he could, planting each detail in his mind. "What's his codename?"

"Gray Fox." Big Boss said.

The soldier's jaw hit the floor. "THE Gray Fox?" He had heard the legends, but never met the operative in person.

"Yes."

"But... Why are you sending me in? I'm just a rookie!" Not like he didn't want to do the mission. He was excited to be asked for such a serious and important assignment.

"You were trained by Master Miller, and that's why I trust you. However, that area is not covered by our satellites, so we won't be able to help you. But we know there is a resistance against the Outer Heaven regime. Maybe they can help you. And from now on, your codename is Solid Snake."

Sorry for the short intro. If you have seen the film, you will know I skipped the opening involving Gray Fox's mission And capture. Stay tuned for chapter 2 :)


	2. Snake's Mission Begins

Solid Snake readied himself on the aircraft bringing him to South Africa. Despite FOXHOUND's OSP (On Site Procurement) policy, Snake was allowed to carry a Beretta handgun for protection. The fifteen shot nine-millimeter pistol was reliable, waterproof, and came with a silencer; however, the silencer could only be used a number of times before it lost its ability.

Snake was wearing a woodland camo uniform meant for the jungle infiltration, along with a light green facepaint to hide his skin from sight. On his waist was a gun holster, ammo pouches, and a small pack for supplies.

Finally, he wrapped a small thin piece of cloth around his forehead. A bandana.

On the ground, two Heaven troopers patrolled the forest. Each wore woodland camo, like Snake's, but had a black two-hole ski masks over their heads. They were armed with different weapons, not being armed with a standard issue armament. One had an MP5 submachine-gun and the other had a Russian AK-47 assault rifle.

One heard a noise and looked up. The aircraft was soaring overhead, and the guard knew that wasn't right. He called his buddy and they ran toward the incoming parachute.

Snake landed and immediately unhooked the parachute. He ran as fast as he could to the right just as the two guards came out of the brush. Snake dove to the ground, laying as still as he could. Neither guard saw him as they inspected the parachute. Determining that then was the time to strike, he jumped up, charging the two clueless grunts. Snake grabbed the MP5 out of a guard's hand and swung it like a baseball bat, sending both guards tumbling to the floor, out cold. He briefly considered keeping the submachine-gun, but it was too loud and heavy for the stealth mission. He dropped it and finished off one of the guards with a swift punch to the head. Snake quickly ran into the forest the way they had come. He ran for a minute before he was almost seen by a third sentry, looking for his friends. Snake dove into the nearest bush as the guard came his way, thinking he had heard a noise. Snake sat watching for a moment before he decided the guard would eventually find him. Snake drew his Beretta, then reached in a pouch for the silencer. Screwing it on as quickly as he could, he raised the gun and pinpointed his target. Squeezing the trigger, the guard fell soundlessly.

Snake unscrewed the silencer and placed it back in the pack. Holstering the Beretta, he stood up and activated his transceiver, pressing his hand to his ear.

"Snake here."

"Everything as planned?" His commander replied.

"Drop off okay, impact a bit tougher."

"According to a rough map reported by Gray Fox before we lost contact, the quickest way to where we lost contact should be the sewers just north of you. Good luck, Snake."

Big Boss signed off, and Snake ran north.

Eventually, he found Gray Fox's parachute, assuring him he was in the right place. He kept going.

He walked for ten minutes before he came across the entrance to the sewer. He crawled down the manhole and into the long, cylinder shaped tunnel. The sewage was ankle deep, and Snake had no problem walking in it with his boots. He walked until he spotted the light at the end. He ran to it and stopped at the end.

In front of him was Fox's last know position. Downwards was a lake that was about 50 meters wide. Across the small lake was land, and a small building. An armory or storage area, most likely. Snake could see three guards, one on the roof, one and front, and one in the woods surrounding it. After determining the best course of action, he drew his pistol, silenced it, and shot the man on the roof. None of the other sentries noticed. Snake removed the silencer, holstered the weapon, and dove headfirst into the lake. He swam underwater to the forest surrounding the building and climbed up as quickly and quietly as he could. He caught his breath hidden in a bush for a second before running out of cover, straight at the sentry. Snake swiftly grabbed him in a chokehold and twisted his head around, snapping his neck. Snake dragged the body back to the bush and ran toward the building, hugging the wall. Snake used his hand to tap on the wall while his other hand reached for the survival knife in his pack. The guard heard the noise and approached. As soon as he turned the corner, Snake stabbed out with his knife, severing the guard's throat. The guard fell to the ground, a slow and painful death awaiting him. Snake wiped off the knife on the guard's shirt and put it away. Snake then went to the door and looked in.

The building was nothing more then a small storage shed. Gray Fox wasn't there. Snake cursed. What now?

Snake decided to get to high ground. Spotting a hill just ahead, he ran towards it and up the brick stairs. He came to the top and was happy when he spotted another building, this one a bit larger, but unguarded on the outside. Snake ran down the hill and to the building, alert and ready. He entered through a door and went down a small hallway. Voices were coming from a door at the end. Snake went to it and peered in.

There were two men. The first was tall, lanky, but had the body of a soldier. He wad wearing a black sleeveless shirt and combat pants. He had long hair tied up in a knot on the back of his head, and was wearing glasses.

The other was much more menacing. He was short and bald and would have been laughable, if not for the pump-action shotgun in his hands. He was wearing black with an Outer Heaven patch. He had the shotgun aimed at the other man.

"What a shame." The bald man said. He had a british accent. "To come so far, and die so fast. I admire your persistence, Kyle, but if you hadn't been so stubborn, your family would still be alive."

"I had no choice." The man said in anger. "You would have killed them anyway!"

The bald man shook his head. "There's always a choice." He then raised his shotgun.

Snake decided which was his enemy. He stepped into the room, his Beretta aimed. "Don't even think about it! Drop it!"

The man reached down and pressed a button on his belt, his eyes on Snake. "I was about to say the same thing."

Three guards ran in a second door behind the man, each armed with an assault rifle. They formed a line in front of the man as he ran out the way that had came, calling behind him: "You know what to do!"

Before the guards could open fire, Snake quickly kicked out, knocking away the middle man's weapon. At the same time, Snake shot the man on the right in the chest. The guard on the left raised his weapon to shoot down Snake, but Kyle grabbed him by the head and broke his neck. Snake shot the middle man before turning to Kyle, gun aimed.

"Start with who you are!"

"Kyle Schneider." He said, unflinching at the handgun in his face. "I built this place."

"So you belong to Outer Heaven?"

"Just the other side." Kyle spoke. "And what about you? FOXHOUND, no?"

"Solid Snake." He said, still not trusting the strange man.

"I belong to the Heaven Resistance. We are investigating Outer Heaven. You are looking for Gray Fox, right?"

Snake lowered his gun. "You know him?"

"He came here a couple days ago. We haven't seen him since. He was probably captured."

Snake holstered his gun. He turned and saw a shadow coming from the second doorway. "We should move!" He led Kyle the way he had came and out into the jungle. When they were safe, Kyle's transceiver rang. Snake listened in with his own.

"Kyle, come in." It was a female voice. Snake expressed noticeable shock.

"Calm down Snake. This is Diana. She's with us."

The operative and the female soldier were silent for a moment.

"Nice to meet you, Snake." She sounded sassy. "Did I scare you?"

"No. I'm just surprised a woman with such a nice voice knows something technical."

"I know a lot more then that, trust me!"

"That's enough." Kyle broke the tension. "We have work to do."

"Whatever." Diana sighed.

The call ended, and Snake turned to Kyle. "Let's go over what you know. Do you know anything about the leader of Outer Heaven?"

"Nobody knows his real name." Kyle started. "Nobody has ever seen him. The only information we have is from secret records we stole. In the 60s, he was one of the top CIA agents, but soon after, he began a career as a mercenary. His last official mission was somewhere between 63 and 65. In the 70s, he was a part of some top-secret project for the states. Since then, nothing... Until now."

Snake nodded as he searched his memory for anyone fitting the description, but he couldn't remember anyone. "What about his codename?"

"Actually, he had two. Saladin and Naked Snake."

"Naked Snake?" Snake cried.

"I knew you would be surprised."

Snake paced slowly. "Coincidence?"

"Maybe. Before you take him on, you should know his base is guarded by some of the world's best mercenaries... Shotmaker and Machinegun Kid. You've already had the pleasure of meeting Shotmaker."

"Charming guy." Snake nodded. "What did he mean about your family?"

Kyle ducked his head. "I wasn't always a soldier. I used to be an architect. A damn good one. I built banks and casinos for the best people in the world. One day, Shotmaker came to me and asked me to build an impenetrable base. I refused. I was worried about what kind of base it would be. But... The price for my refusal was high. He kidnapped my family. I had no choice. He promised he would let them go!" Kyle's voice raised to a yell. Snake calmed him down, worried a sentry would hear.

"Since then, I've been trying to destroy his base the same way I created it!"

They were silent for a minute. Snake spoke carefully. "You said they probably captured Gray Fox. If so, where would they take him?"

"There is a prison building a few miles to the north. I can direct you over the radio."

"Where will you go?"

"I have to return to the resistance camp. They need me."

Snake nodded. "Thanks for the help."

whoa! This took FOREVER to write! I had to keep switching between the film and writing to keep the dialogue as closely as possible. By the way, I might do Rookie's Eyes' idea of playing music during certain scenes. He leaves a uTube link, but I might just name the song. Anyway, thanks for reading :). Please R&R!


	3. Infiltration

Snake crawled forward so he had a good view of the prison building. The complex was the size of a regular domestic house, but looked as plain as possible: a plain white paint-job with no windows and a rectangle shape. The place was guarded a bit more then heavily; Snake counted 12 guards on the side he could see.

Snake reached to his ear and contacted Kyle.

"Snake here."

"Speak." The resistance leader sounded tired.

"I'm at the prison. Got any tips on the safest way inside?"

"There is no safe way." Kyle said with finality. A second later, he spoke again. "But I guess the best way would be the roof. You can get there by climbing the gas tanks on the north side."

"Thanks."

Snake turned off the transceiver and surveyed the area again. The guards were moving in pairs and circling the facility. Snake counted seven pairs in total. They were moving in a line, each a couple feet from the other. Snake counted the seconds between when the last pair went behind the wall and the first pair came out from behind it. The number was 12 seconds.

"It's doable..." Snake whispered to himself before he realized he had no choice. He readied himself and waited until the last pair went behind the building to circle. Snake sprinted where they had went and swiftly climbed the small fence. Dropping to the other side, Snake quickly hid between the two large gas tanks. Placing his legs on both, he climbed up and onto the roof.

He scanned the roof until he saw an air vent. He pried it off and jumped in.

Snake quickly ran down the stairs into a small, bare room. Bare, except for four Outer Heaven troopers and Shotmaker himself. He wasn't armed with his trademark shotgun. The soldiers aimed their weapons.

One of the soldiers was closer then the others. Quickly, Snake grabbed him in a chokehold and pointed his knife at his neck. "Drop the guns or I kill him!"

Shotmaker calmly took one of the guard's handguns and shot the human shield in the head.

"I hope you'll thank me for the best." Shotmaker said.

Snake had no choice. He raised his hands as the guards fell upon him and confiscated his gun and knife.

"Take him to the cell... And take all his gear."

Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, i promise! Please R&R!


	4. Naked Snake

Snake woke up with a blazing headache. He quickly surveyed his surroundings and realized he was in a jail cell. Well, not really. Jail cells had class and were made to be somewhat livable. This place was a dark and stinky hole that was covered in rat shit and smelled like it, too.

Worse yet, Snake was completely stripped of any gear or garments whatsoever, save his bandana, which was still wrapped tightly around his head.

Naked Snake.

He grinned at his own pun as he got to his feet and moved toward the door. It was a cliche jail door, a hard metal door with a small barred window.

Snake tried to push it open, but it obviously didn't budge.

"It's useless. It's hardened steel."

It was a cool, calm voice. Snake spun, looking for the source of the words.

"Over here."

Snake moved to a small crack in the wall and looked inside.

What he saw amazed him. It was an american who, luckily, was still clothed. He had short blonde hair and a smooth complexion that wasn't cocky but also not too serious. He had camouflage fatigues on that were similar to Snake's. A lit cigarette rested in his mouth. Snake was amazed he had managed to get them in there. Snake looked behind the man in hope he could get him out of there, but, to Snake's dismay, the other prisoner was trapped like him.

The fatigues gave it away. "Gray Fox?"

Fox snatched the cig out of his mouth and blew out. "We all have our names." He lifted a pack of the tobacco to the crack and stuck it through. Snake gratefully took it. It was Lucky Strikes, his favorite brand. Snake struck a match and lit the smoke.

"I've been waiting for a while, Solid Snake."

"You know me?"

"It doesn't matter." Fox blew the smoke away. "What matters is the truth."

"The truth?" Fox was speaking in riddles.

"I had infiltrated Outer Heaven and made contact with the resistance... Schneider and Diana."

"I've already had the pleasure." Snake said as he took another drag from the cig.

"I was searching Outer Heaven for several days. You have no idea how big this place is." He blew the smoke out of his nostrils. "I finally found something."

"What?" Snake curiously asked.

"First off, they have scientists here experimenting on robotics. One in particular: Madnar Pettrovich."

Snake nodded, more to himself then Fox. "I've heard of him. I hear he's an expert in nanotechnology. But why is he here?"

"He told me he is being held here by force. He's being made to work on a major project."

"Metal Gear?" Snake said, remembering his briefing.

"It's a nuclear-equipped tank capable of bipedal movement."

Snake almost dropped his cigarette in surprise. "That sounds like a work of fiction."

"The threat is real." Fox said. It was obvious he wasn't kidding. "It is protected by a six-inch thick hull made of titanium alloy, and is capable of carrying two ICBMs at a time. For self defense, it is armed with a homing missile launcher and two 6.92 millimeter heavy machine guns. It is controlled by a single man."

"This thing is manned?!" Snake cried out.

Gray Fox nodded.

"What do they intend to do with it?"

"Only the commander himself knows that."

"Any clue on his identity?" Snake asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Snake, find Pettrovich and figure out how to destroy Metal Gear. His lab is on the mountain ten or twenty miles south. The one with the large signal antenna."

"You won't help me?"

"Understand, Snake. This is your mission, and you must go through it by yourself." Suddenly, he moved out of sight. Snake heard Fox's lock break and the door open.

Snake looked out his cell door and saw two guards running in the direction of Fox's cell. He heard machine-gun fire and a scream. Then quiet.

"Fox?" Snake whispered through the door. Suddenly, a silver key fell through the crack in the wall and onto the floor.

Impressed by Fox's escape, Snake picked up the key and used it to open his cell door.

Now we were in business. Snake passed the two dead guards on the floor and re-entered the room he had been captured in. On a table in the corner was Snake's gear. Gratefully, he pulled on his garments and clipped on his belt. Luckily, his Beretta was among the belongings, but his knife was nowhere to he found. Snake went to the stairs but found the vent to the roof had been boarded up. He would have to find another way out.

not much longer, but longer, as I promised.

i had to alter Fox's dialogue a bit, just because I couldn't completely understand Fox in the movie too well. Anyway, please R&R :)


End file.
